mariofandomcom-20200222-history
MarioWiki talk:Reviews
Post your review suggestion '''here!' Donkey Kong Country review Could I please do one on Donkey Kong Country when there is an open time? Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:59, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, put the review here when you have time. :-) Donkey Kong Country'' Review By Conker's Bad Fur Day 9.5/10 I am reviewing one of my top ten favorite games ever, esp the Game Boy Color version which was my third game I got in my life, first being Conker's Pocket Tales and the second being Metroid II: Return of Samus. Anyways, I think the game is VERY close to being perfect as it could use a little more elements (GBC version was good with that). Jungle Hijinxs definitely brings back good 'ol memories :) and how i'd use Rambi to help me throughout the level. This level contains my two favorite parts; the treehouse and the Banana Hoard. I would always be curious of how it'd be like in full view. I also thought in the treehouse, there was a fridge in the bottom corner full of bananas and don't ask why because IDK. Also, in the Banana Hoard, I was wishing to explore it further because I thought some secret reigned in the area and IDK why either. I also thought it was a long tunnel beta area, but got changed to a Banana Hoard. Finally, I wished I could explore the Cranky's Challenge areas in Adventure mode my entire life (even now) so the game can be more fun. The game was especially good for an SNES as it had really good mid-1990s graphics which was 2.5D graphics. Crud, it was good graphics. Congrats to Rare and Nintendo on that. Overall, the Game Boy Advance lost its graphic cool as it could've been better in my own opinion. The Game Boy Color version had cool graphics and HQ images when played on a Game Boy Advance SP which I love. This game really takes me back to my early childhood and I really love it. Wait... who could forget the burly boss battle with King K. Rool where you had to use all different techniques to dodge his attacks. Total awesomeness. His sharp crown made it injuring. I like the game even more when Cranky makes silly remarks about the 16-bit system stuff and how gaming was like in his days which sometimes makes me get annoyed. Overall, I like his tips and how he mentions Wrinkly in-game and calls her Mrs. Kong. Funky, he was the dude of the dudes 8). He helps you go to areas you've visited in Donkey Kong Island and it is totally helpful (no more being stuck in a world and not having to do a boss fight). Funky gets 100% credit for his help. Also, in the remakes, he has a cool fishing minigame. Candy, her help is VERY important in the SNES version cuz you have to save your game so you don't have to redo the game each time its turned off. In the Game Boy Color version, she gives you (rather simple) challenges and also short. Could've been longer <3>. In the Game Boy Advance remake, her dancing minigame is totally a bad replacement 4 her challenges. Hard, boring in my opinion, etc. So there you have my personal thoughts/reviews on the game. Feel free to add this content in mainspace articles. Sorry if it is more of a guide than a review. I was telling what makes the game good and what kinda spoils it. d Sorry, it's not related to Mario enough. Mario isn't even in the game. :-/ --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Although Mario isn't in the game, the wiki does have articles on Donkey Kong characters, such as Funky Kong.--James Wilson 19:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC) New Super Mario Bros. Wii Review Can I do one for the above game? -- 00:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Reviewing These Games I wanna Review Super Mario 64, Luigis Mansion and Super Mario Sunshine Kuzey457 20:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon Review Hey, so uh I'm kind of new one here, but I wanna post a review for the Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon if possible :) So here is my review..... Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Review By User:DewK357 6.5/10 Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon is a follow-up sequel to my second favorite GameCube game, and my second favorite game in the entire Mario over-all! I was pretty stoaked when I heard this was coming out. Yes, it was a fun game and I did enjoy it, to an extent. I loved the reboot of the series and more ghosts and especially Professor E. Gadd returning! The whole concept of having multiple mansions is one of the most creative ideas ever. Introducing Toad in the game as a side-kick was another great touch! The story is something a bit more complex than the first one, but I thought it was stronger than Luigi's Mansion. King Boo destorys the Dark Moon into pieces, scattering them throughout Evershade Valley. Now Luigi has to go through five mansions, retrieving each one! The bosses are more interesting but not as cool as the portrait ghosts in the first one. I also love the fact that each mansion has a diffferent theme and setting, which I enjoyed. Now for the downsides. The ghosts were just awful in this game. There were only four or five base ghosts, and all the other ghosts were variations of those ghosts. It got so boring fightining the same ghost, and is the main reason I loathe this game. Portrait-type ghost don't return, but are replaced by these annoying Poltergeists and Professors. They all look the same and is ridiculous. The controls aren't hard, but your fingers get tired from pressing A and having to use different, useful, but annoying devices. That's my honest review! Hope you enjoyed my opinion :D Past reviews... "Mario Kart: Super Circuit" Review...''Luigi's Mansion'' Review... ''Super Mario 64'' Review... ''Paper Mario'' Review... ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Review... --User:DewK357 Super Smash Bros. for Wii U review By Clawdeen Ghoul ''Date:27/12/14 Rating:9/10 I am going to be reviewing the highly anticipated game, Super Smash Bros. 4, however I will only be reviewing the Wii U version of the game. Let's crack on! So the game graphics are excellant and much better. The opening sequence is better and amazing! The whole main page actually intriques me as well, all the character silhouettes in the background are a great touch to the game. The 8-player-smash is very.... interesting. The 8-player-smash means 8 players can play, however the camera is zoomed out that you don't even know where your character is or what they are doing, however I do find it to be fun but just hard, I also don't like how some levels aren't playable, like for instance Kirby's Fun Park levels or StarFox levels aren't playable, I understand that they are small, but they could make them bigger like the other levels they did. The characters chosen for this game are frustrating me. I love Rosalina but Daisy has been in the Nintendo universe for longer, and as she is my favourite character, I can tel you that she needs the spotlight, not just a skin for Peach, not just a trophy. Same for Waluigi even if he is one of the items, he needs his time to shine, not just a Luigi skin. However, aside from that I love the other characters, all except Wii Fit Trainor, unfortunately Dr. Mario, Wario and Pac-Man, they are all just boring, nothing new. Peach is the same as last time which is annoying. The controls are hard, as I normally use the arrow on the Wii U game pad, instead of the knob. But I am getting used to them. Now, about computers. The computers are excellant and are very smart. However when only CPU's are battling, as you have lost, they take forever to win! I normally have to quit because they are taking so long! Beside all the disadvantages this game is a great game, with some improvements like CPU's fight faster, and the including of more classic characters, this game is a great game! I would love to fight with the Gamecube controller! This is one of the best and my personal favourite Wii U games out there! By Clawdeen Ghoul '''Past reviews...' Mario Kart 8 Review... Super Mario Bros. 3 Review... Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Review... Super Mario 64(beta) Review... Donkey Kong Review... ''Luigi's Mansion'' Review... ''Super Mario 64'' Review... ''Paper Mario'' Review...